A Medic's Valentine
by MedicLifeline
Summary: Lifeline spends Valentine’s with the one he loves. Rated R


**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own GI Joe or any of the characters I have borrowed, Devil's Due and Hasbro, Sunbow and any other company I have forgotten to list do. I also do not own the Holiday Valentine's Day, so please do not sue. There was no profit made from this and it was purely for fun.

**Author's notes- **I want to thank Storm O and Scarlett Phoenix. Wild Child, you read the other version to be posted at Under Cover With The Joes Adult Website. This was written on a challenge request having to do with Valentine's Day. I toned this down so I could place it with Storm O's story called _Valentine's Day kidnapping_ on since her story is part two. Please make sure to read it, as it is a great fic. This story is rated R for adult situations, please respect the rating, and if you are underage, you have been asked to stop here. One other thing, this takes place before my story _Family and Duty_, just to let you all know.

**Rating - R That means only those over 18 please. **

**By : **Medic (MedicLifeline)

**Reviews - **Yes as always welcome.

**A Medic's Valentine**

**Valentines Day……**

Lifeline paced the floor, stopping to look at the clock on the wall. It was Valentine's Day, and he wanted to get home. Sighing again, he started to pace, waiting on Sideswipe to arrive to relieve him of his shift. Looking to the clock again, he finally heard a knock on his office door.

Sideswipe peeked his head in. "I'm here Lifeline. Sorry, Mary had me a bit uh...tied up," Sideswipe stuttered.

Lifeline grinned. "No problem, Sideswipe. It is Valentine's Day."

Sideswipe rolled his eyes. "You know I never thought I would ever hear anything like that from you," he said shocked.

"What?" Lifeline exclaimed, his ears turning pink," You think..."

"Uh, no. Let's just let that go, huh?" The other man blushed as Lifeline nodded at the miscommunication and gave him the patient load and what was going on. Both men walked out of the office, and Lifeline locked it behind him.

Lifeline walked out of the infirmary, looking for Dusty. The desert trooper ran and caught up with him.

"Hey Lifeline, you still need a ride home?" Dusty asked.

"Yes, Carla has the Cherokee today. It is her day off," Lifeline grinned.

"Hey, wait…Courtney put in for a day of leave too…" Dusty said, thinking aloud.

Both men looked at each other. "Nah..." they both said at the same time.

As they walked to Dusty's 1992 Cobra Mustang, Dusty asked, "Lifeline, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?"

Lifeline smiled," I had a dozen roses sent to her at home and a box of candy. Plus…" Lifeline said, reaching into his breast pocket. "I picked up this at the BX on lunch today. I had it ordered since I have not had time to get away in the last few weeks."

Dusty whistled," She is going to like that, my friend."

"I hope so, " Lifeline smiled, closing the black velvet case, which held the ruby ring with small diamonds around it. "What are your plans, Dusty?" Lifeline asked, reaching the car.

"Lifeline," Dusty told him, looking around. "I am going to take her away, and where I am not telling. Because A: I do not want any uninvited guests like last time, and B: I want to surprise her."

Lifeline laughed as he climbed into the teal Mustang. Last time, the poor kid and his beautiful wife made the mistake of revealing where they were going for the weekend, and a few of the Joes thought it would be funny to book rooms right next to them. Unfortunately, Lifeline was in on the prank also; and after what had happened to the couple, Lifeline had a hard time forgiving himself for agreeing to go along with it.

"I say it is a good plan," Lifeline told him, climbing in and closing the door.

Dusty started the Mustang, which he had bought to get around in when the weather was bad and could not ride his Harley. Dusty started to drive to their housing quarters on base.

**Earlier that day…….**

Carla Greer-Steen had called her uncle, who now worked with her in her practice. Carla had belonged to the Joe team at one time; but when the team first disbanded, she had left the military and went into private practice. She and Lifeline were reunited a few years later and married shortly afterwards.

Her uncle, Carl Greer, had also been in the Army; his last station was Walter Reed Medical Center. He had called her six months ago, telling her that he was retiring, having put in his thirty years. Carl had been one of the leading doctors at the facility.

Carla and Lifeline had discussed having Carl join her practice since they both had been so close. Six months later, both Carla and Carl had a growing patient load.

"You know, Uncle Carl, I appreciate you watching the children." Carla thanked him.

"I was young once. You and Ed deserve some time alone." The elder doctor winked at Carla. He had known Lifeline, his niece's husband, back when the young man was training at Fort Sam Houston prior to his joining the original GI Joe team.

"I cannot thank you enough. Are you sure, Uncle Carl?" She asked as Lisa fidgeted with her Uncle's lab coat, while he held the two-year-old Jacob in his arms.

"Yes, Carla, I will be fine. I seem to recall how to take care of children. I mean, I have watched them at times," he reassured her.

"Okay. Jacob and Lisa, you be good for Uncle Carl, and I will see you in the morning. Happy Valentine's Day," Carla said, leaning over and hugging each one of them and giving them a kiss.

"Bye Mommy," Lisa and Jacob told her.

The three of them waved goodbye as she left and got in the Cherokee. Hearing," Uncle Carl...can we..." Carla smiled, thinking about how much her uncle loved the kids. She sometimes wished that Carl would have married and had a family, but she was happy that the children loved him and showed him some memorable times.

Carla hurried home. Tossing her keys on the table and picking up the portable phone, she dialed Courtney's number and waited for her friend to answer.

After a few rings, Courtney picked up. " Hello, Cover Girl here," she said, answering in a formal tone.

Carla chuckled hearing her friend so serious. "Court? It's me. What are you up to?" Carla asked, hoping her friend was not in the garage yet.

"I was just getting ready to go out to the garage. Why do you ask, Carla?" Courtney replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I have a appointment to get my nails done, a facial, and then I plan to get some new lingerie for Ed," Carla told her friend, wondering what the tank jockey was thinking on the other end.

"Really?" Courtney grinned, thinking of surprising Ron. "Would you like some company?"

"I would love some company, Court. That was why I was calling," Carla told her friend as she bent over to smell the roses her husband had sent to her.

Mulling the decision over in her head, the tank jockey debated, "I do not know...A day to relax and prepare for Ron. But then again...Heck why not? I will see you in ten minutes."

**TEN MINUTES LATER…**

Before Carla realized it, Courtney was at her door, and they were on their way. Both women chatted about surprising their husbands and the night of romance. A few hours later, the two pampered women exited the beauty salon. Each one had been treated to a glorious facial and manicure, and Courtney had finally persuaded Carla to get a pedicure. Their next stop was the lingerie store.

As the two women looked around the store, Carla spied a sheer black teddy. "Ed will love this," she whispered to herself, thinking of him running his hands over his skin and caressing her.

"Did you find anything, Carla?" Courtney asked, her hands holding some new intimate apparel

"What do you think of this?" Carla asked, holding up the teddy that had caught her eye.

"I believe Ed will like it," Courtney grinned. "If he does not get embarrassed...," she teased her friend, knowing how easily at times the quiet medic became flustered at some things.

"I have yet to see that since we got married," Carla hastily refuted, laughing at her friend's reference to her husband's shyness about certain things around others.

Carla and Courtney looked around at some of the other displays, asking each other's opinion on different negligees. Finally making their decisions, they paid for their purchases and left the store, each one revealing their plans for the night now that their outfits were no longer an issue.

**Before her husband arrived**.

After Carla returned home from her shopping spree, she showered and applied Ed's favorite body lotion, Night Blooming Jasmine. Slipping on the new teddy after washing it out, she smiled to herself as she thought of how surprised Ed would be when he got home. She lit some candles around the room to give it a romantic feel and glow. A soft smell of perfume filled the air. Turning off the lights, she partially closed the bedroom door and headed to the bed to await her husband's return.

**MEANWHILE….**

Dusty drove up to his driveway. Courtney's red Mustang was sitting there, so he pulled in behind hers.

"Thanks for the ride, Dusty. You two have a safe trip," Lifeline told him, getting out of the car.

"We will, and you and Carla have a nice Valentine's Day too," Dusty replied.

"Believe me, I plan on it," Lifeline grinned.

Dusty laughed, knowing that Lifeline meant every word of it. Dusty had never seen his friend happier since the day he started going out with the former Joe doctor.

Lifeline waved goodbye to his friend as he walked to his house next door. The medic noted the jeep was sitting in the driveway.

Walking up to the door, he put his key in and turned the lock. With a big smile on his face, he opened the door and peeked in expecting to see the children running towards him; however, it was quiet. Walking through the hall and to the kitchen, Lifeline did not see his wife.

"Carla? I'm home," he called out to her as he walked into the kitchen. The vase of roses and box of candy sat on the table. The cards they had given each other earlier that morning were standing next to it. Lifeline unlaced and removed his boots, setting them off to the side

"I'm upstairs, Ed. I'll be down in a minute."

"You alright?" Lifeline yelled up the stairs, a bit worried. "Where are the children?"

"They are at Uncle Carl's. I had to go to the office today, and he offered to watch them this evening," she shouted from their bedroom.

Smiling, Lifeline walked to the refrigerator and opened the door, knowing he could make more romantic plans with the children at their uncle's. Humming, he pulled out the milk and poured a glass. Placing the milk back in the refrigerator, he turned around and started to walk to the stairs. "Carla, honey, what would you like to do for dinner?" Lifeline asked, walking up the stairs and taking a drink.

"You know, Ed, I am exhausted. Why don't we stay in tonight?" He heard her answer from their bedroom.

Lifeline figured his wife was lying down; it had been hectic at the office lately. The door was cracked open. Slowly, he opened the door, holding the ruby ring in one hand and his glass in the other. He stepped into the bedroom when the sight displayed before him made the medic stop in his tracks.

Lit candles softly illuminated the room where his wife, dressed in nothing but a new, sheer black teddy, which left nothing to the imagination, lay seductively on their bed.

"Carla," he whispered, as he tried to set his glass down on the dresser. He missed, causing the glass and milk to spill onto the floor with a thud. Lifeline paid no mind to it; he was still walking forward. He had sucked in a deep breath, stopping and standing by the bed, amazed at the sight of his wife, and how alluringly beautiful she was.

"So, do you like?" Carla purred, standing up.

Ed walked over to her. "Do I like?" he whispered questioningly, pulling her to him. "I love it," he answered as he leaned down and passionately kissed her, taking both their breaths away. He placed the new ring on the finger of her right hand.

"Oh my, Ed," she said, looking down. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"You are more than welcome," Ed told her, kissing her deeply again.

Carla stepped back as the kiss broke. Ed could feel a warmth starting to run through his body. Carla began to undo the buttons of his BDUs. As she did, Ed leaned forward and started to kiss and nibble on her neck.

Carla finished and slid the shirt off her husband's shoulders as he started to pull the straps of her teddy off her shoulders. Whispering in her ear while they moved closer to the bed, Lifeline spoke softly, "Carla, you set me on fire," as she lifted the olive green tee shirt over his head. She removed his glasses and laid them on the nightstand next to a candle.

As Carla reached to undo his belt, Ed started to kiss his wife's ear, his hot breath tickling it. Ed started to unzip the teddy slowly down the back. Carla felt her own body getting hot at the touch of his fingers on her back, sending shivers up it.

Carla undid the belt and quickly unzipped his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor. Ed stepped out of them and picked up his wife, laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her.

**Later…**

Ed collapsed on the bed next to her, both of them catching their breathafter they passionately made love. Ed lay there for a moment, before he leaned over and kissed his wife, taking the back of his hand and caressing her face tenderly, smoothing her hair back.

"I love you so much. I am the luckiest man on earth," Ed whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, kissing him.

Ed remained next to his wife and wrapped her in his arms. " I wish I never had to let you go," he softly told her as he pulled her closer. "Happy Valentine's Day, Love," he said as he pulled the covers over them both.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Honey," Carla smiled as she started to drift to sleep.

"There is one thing I have to know," Ed whispered.

"What is that?" she softly asked, her eyes barely open.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Ed smiled.

"Let's just say Courtney and I did some shopping for the men we love." She snuggled closer to him.

"I have a feeling Ron will be a very surprised man. I know I was," he softly spoke in her ear, pulling her closer.

Both fell asleep in each other's arms to awaken later to enjoy their lovemaking again.

_-_

_Just one more note. Sideswipe is an actual GI Joe Character. He is a Medical Specialist. I just like to use him as he was never used, and I felt the character could be used easily and fits in well with the medical staff. _


End file.
